


How it all started

by FallenLightAngel



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/pseuds/FallenLightAngel
Summary: In the comics it's never really explained how Yon-Rogg suddenly has children, and how there's no mention of their mother. So I decided to write my own version of it.
Relationships: Yon-Rogg/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know how comic compliant this is, but I just wrote this for fun.

Yon-Rogg was impatiently tapping his food against the concrete floor as he was waiting. It had been long, too long, since he was asked to wait outside of the room. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but it had seemed bad.

See, twins were a rare occurrence within the Kree, but it wasn't impossible to get them. Now his mate happened to be pregnant with twins, which only had excited her, but worried him. He had grown to care about the woman, even though they had an arranged marriage. His parents wanted to secure the bloodline of their family, do they betrothed him to the daughter of two well-known politicians at a young age.

Yon had first met her during the meeting dinner, and she was a stunning woman with light blue skin and hair as black as the night. He noticed that she tried to avoid him at first, he knew it was because of his pink skin, but she had grown to him. Mel-Ody, that was her name, had later explained that her parents hadn't told her that he would be a pink skin - which she had said as if it was something disgusting - but she did apologise for her behavior.

She had been interested in his career, and she admired him mainly for the work he did. Yon knew she would rather be anywhere else than be with him. It's also why they both refused to seal the mating ceremony with a blood bond. On paper they were married, but that was about it. They avoided each other in the house, slept in separate rooms.

It was only because their families started pushing them to mate, to make sure that their bloodline would have offspring, that she had gotten pregnant. They had done it once, and happened to be lucky. However, quickly they found out they had been even more lucky, because Mel-Ody was carrying twins. It had made him happy, but he dreaded everything, from the pregnancy, to the labour, to having to raise two babies at once.

Yon had been there for her every step of the way, even when in the beginning she refused his help. Eventually she had to accept it. The pregnancy hadn't been easy, not even almost. It had been a bonding experience for the two, and he had to admit it had made his admiration for women bigger in general. He was proud of her of being able to go through all of it, and still be happy. 

Part of her happiness was also due to the hormones that would get released during a Kree pregnancy. It made them overall happier and made them comply more easily. Her good mood had an infectious effect, as Yon found himself smiling along with her whenever she did.

The due date had gotten closer and closer, and he started feeling nervous. He was prickly and short-tempered. His team had offered that he would take some time off work, but he had spat back that it was none of their business, so he kept on working and training to keep his mind off the reality. He didn't want to think about how he soon would have two crying babies, or how they both would grow into loud toddlers and eventually into teens.

Yon-Rogg had been on a mission when he got the call that Mel-Ody had gone into labour. Luckily he wasn't off-planet, but he had to put Korath into commanding position so he could leave. He had immediately gone to the hospital to be with his mate. But he wasn't even in the room for five minutes when her heart rate had gotten dangerously low, and if Yon wouldn't have called the medics he wasn't sure if she would've survived it. After that he had been sent out of the room.

Now he was waiting, looking up with every small noise in hopes it was one of the medics or nurses, but to his disappointment none of them came for a long while. It made him restless, not knowing what was happening. He always wanted to have control over everything, but now he didn't have any.

After at least three hours one of the nurses came, telling him he could come in. Yon-Rogg eagerly did so, but when he stepped in the room, he saw Mel-Ody holding only one of the babies, blue skinned, from what he could see. He hastily looked around to see where it's sibling was, but he didn't saw it. He quietly walked over and looked at the baby in her arms. "Zey-Rogg," Mel-Ody whispered, indicating it was the name she had chosen for the little boy.

Yon had agreed that she would choose the names of the babies, because when she had asked, she had looked at him in such a way that he couldn't say no. "Where's the other baby?" He said as he looked at her, but she shrugged. "I don't have another baby," she just said. He felt like he was stabbed in the back, but not once, more like twenty times, "what?"

But before she could answer, one of the nurses stepped inside the room with a small bundle in her arms. She quickly walked over to Yon and placed it in his arms, "congratulations with your son and daughter." He looked down and realized why Mel-Ody had acted so cold. She was pink skinned, and rejected by her mother because of it. Yon stared at his mate in disbelief, "how can you say this?"

"Say what?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "that girl is not my daughter." "Yes she is, she is just as much your daughter as he is your son. You've carried then both for 9 months, how could you say something like that?" He held the baby close to his chest as he said those words. How could she be this mean to a baby that's not even half a day old.

"She might be your daughter, but she's not mine," Mel-Ody said sternly. Before he said anything she continues to cradle the little boy in her arms and seemed to plan on ignoring him. He sat down defeated. Yon looked down at the girl he was holding, and anger boiled inside of him. He wouldn't let his daughter go through the same shit as he went through.

They just sat there for a while in silence. Neither of them planning to talk to each other. Yon was listening to the sound of the heartbeat monitor, and suddenly he noticed the slight shift in rhythm. He didn't think much of it, but eventually he noticed that it kept shifting, kept going slower and slower. He looked up and saw that Mel-Ody had her eyes closed. Perhaps she had fallen asleep, but he didn't trust any of it.

He quickly called one of the medics who checked up on her, but he didn't find anything wrong, which was comforting enough for Yon to sit back in the chair and close his eyes for a moment. He was tired, as he hadn't been properly sleeping for days.

Baby cries made him snap his eyes open. He wasn't sure if he had gotten some sleep or not, but now his body was on full alert. His eyes immediately darted to his mate, who didn't seem to react to the cries of the little boy that was resting on her chest. Yon got up once again and gently nudged her shoulder, and to his shock she felt scarily cold. Then he realized he didn't hear her heartbeat anymore. His heart ran cold as he started yelling for the medics.

This time they took him away, he was still holding his daughter, but saw that one of the nurses took his son and went with him to the hallway. Yon kept staring at the door, not able to comprehend what was happening in there. For several minutes he heard screams, but eventually everything went silent. When the door opened and one if the medics confirmed his suspicions he felt as if his world collapsed. He had no clue what to do at that moment.

Yon wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but he knew that this wasn't some disturbed dream, this was reality. They allowed him in to see her body, but he refused, he couldn't take that right now. The nurse that had been holding Zey-Rogg gently tapped his shoulder and offered to take the girl over, and he complied, handing his daughter to the woman.

He leaned against the wall, slowly shoving down to the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. Now he would have to raise them both on his own, well, perhaps his family could help, but it still wouldn't be the same as he would've expected. His mate was gone, and she would never come back. And the worst part was that her last words were that his daughter was hers. She wouldn't acknowledge that she had a daughter, just because the girl had a different skin colour.

After a while of being lost in his thoughts he looked to his side, where the nurse had sat down with his son and daughter. Yon hadn't had the proper change to look at his son yet, so he gently took the baby out of the nurses arms. "What is your name?" He asked to the nurse. "Una," she said as she looked at him. "Thank you, Una," Yon said as he looked at his children. She looked at him puzzled, "I'm just doing my job. You don't have to thank me."

"Not everyone would do the same thing as you just did. Not everyone nurse would show the compassion," he said quietly. "I know what it's like to lose a mate. It's the least I could do," she answered, looking at the girl in her arm, "you have two beautiful children." "Thank you," Yon said as he tried to swallow his pain away.

The weeks after has been a living nightmare. He only managed to get through them because of his family, and he couldn't let his children down, especially not now they didn't have a mother. Yon had decided to name his daughter after the nurse, and keeping his son's name as his mate had wanted it to be.

He wanted to make sure the two children knew about their mother, so they always carried a piece of her with them, even when she wasn't physically with them anymore. Although he never told Una about Mel-Ody's initial reaction, not wanting to hurt the girl with it. Yon adored seeing them grown up into a strong adults. Una definitely had her mother's beauty, but she also had her father's Intelligence. Una also had his yellow eyes, whereas Zey had his mother's blue eyes. They both had hair as black as the night, and it always reminded Yon of his mate, as she had the same.

It hadn't been easy for any of them, but Una and Zey had always been very close to one another, but also to their father. They knew their mother's death had taken it's toll on him, and they promised they would always be there for him if he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Una-Rogg and Zey-Rogg aren't twins in the comic books, and I also know the description of how they look isn't accurate. I decided to make a few changes here and there to make it a little more sad (I'm evil).


End file.
